The Lives of Others
The Lives of Others Castle - Episode 5.19 - The Lives of Others - ABC Press Release is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season of Castle and its 100th episode. Summary In the show's 100th episode, Castle finds himself in the unfortunate position of NOT being able to work a case. While he's holed up in the loft with a broken knee cap, Beckett goes off to investigate the death of an IRS agent without him, leaving Castle miserable and bored. But when he thinks he witnesses the murder of a young woman in the apartment across the street, he is thrown into a "Rear Window"-esque murder mystery that hits much too close to home. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *John Griffin as Gavin DeWinter *Raquel Alessi as Selena Rigas *William deVry as Dan Renner *Eric Nenninger as John Dessens *Sal Viscuso as Tommy Valentino *Brent Witt as Brent *Jason Mac as Michael *Lauriane Gillieron as Emily *Lou George as Charlie Blunt *James Pacitti as Jack Langstrom *Caroline Whitney Smith as Mother *Angela Matemotja as Maid Quotes :Ryan: Then you are missing out. :Esposito: What? Let me see. :Ryan: No, hey! :Esposito: Give me those! :Ryan: Dude, she was just about to take off her towel. :Esposito: Oh, the towel is off. :Ryan: Really? :Esposito: Yeah. Mmm. :Beckett: Unless the body that you're looking at is dead, I suggest you drop those binoculars. :Castle: Hmm. Must be writers.In referring to the cameo by writers/creator Andrew W. Marlowe and his wife/writer Terri Edda Miller across from his loft. :Alexis: He's cute. :Beckett: You're talking about an illegal search. :Castle: No, when you do it, it's an illegal search. When I do it, it's just illegal. :Castle: How many murders do you think we’ve solved since we met? :Beckett: I don’t know, uh, maybe a hundred or so? :Castle: A hundred? :Beckett: Mm-hmm. :Castle: Here’s to a hundred more. Featured Music Trivia *This marks the 100th episode of Castle. It aired on April 1, which is also Richard Castle's actual birth-date within the show's mythology. * Watch for: 'Beckett's face when she hugs Castle, after telling him to actually write instead of watching his neighbors through the window. *Castle is stuck at the loft due to a broken knee-cap after skiing with Beckett (he was trying a difficult grab and ended up injured). * Castle suggests that he be dialled into the crime scene like Charlie, making Ryan and Esposito strike poses mimicking the famous Charlie's Angels promo posters and photos. *'Note: Martha calls Beckett "Katherine" when she always calls her Kate or Beckett. *This episode is an homage to Alfred Hitchcock's film Rear Window but contains subtle references to other Hitchcock films including Rebecca (the victim's name is DeWinter), Suspicion (the victim is a woman who married a charming man and became terrified of her husband's true intentions), Rope (2 conspirators plot and execute a murder plot, then plant the evidence right under the nose of the authorities to throw them off their trail), and Shadow of a Doubt (The crime scene in each case is the family's home garage). * This is the 3rd episode to feature an homage to a Hitchcock film - the first was in season 2's 'The Double Down' where 2 men 'trade' murders, which Castle actively points out as being lifted from Strangers on a Train. The 2nd was Wild Rover - Ryan must return to an old lover as an undercover law enforcement agent to reinfiltrate the Irish mob, similar to Suspicion, in which Ingrid Bergman's character goes undercover on behalf of the feds into the arms of an ex-lover who is suspected of being a Nazi collaborator. *Beckett's birthday gift to Castle was foreshadowed in Reality Star Struck, where Castle thinks the "complex case where nothing makes sense" might be his Valentine's Day gift from Beckett. *'Watch:' Both for Andrew W. Marlowe and Terri Edda Miller make a cameo appearance as the couple who are in the building across from Castle's loft, in a nod to Hitchcock making cameos in his own films. * Castle's remote control helicopter was previously seen in season 2's One Man's Treasure *When Castle first tells Beckett he thinks he saw a murder, she has shocked look on her face. Similarly, Alexis is visibly upset when Castle is trapped in the "murderer's" apartment. Episode Notes "The Lives of Others" (Das Leben der Anderen), a German film about the monitoring by agents of the former East Germany's secret police''', '''won the 2006 Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes